The Perfect Waltz
by Paladin of Freedom
Summary: A perfect waltz to make an ball a night to remember for eternity. A one-shot fan fiction made for a forum challenge.


**The Perfect Waltz**

_The Grand Hall_

_Palace of the Chairwoman_

_Aprilius One_

_PLANT_

_March 24, CE 75_

His purple eyes kept watching her radiant presence.

He watched her, as she walked among the countless courtiers, officials and diplomats, all looking for an opportunity to speak with her, to have their hands shaken and kind words be whispered by her, be graced by the smile that captivated all their hearts, even his.

But there was something different in her smile tonight in this moment of triumph for her endeavors. The smile had a tinge of exhaustion tugging at it edge. He knew she was in verge of breaking down, driven to the edge by her tiring work as Chairwoman of the PLANTs.

His eyes perked up, just as the current dance was ending. Straightening his white ZAFT dress uniform befitting his status as one of the militia's elite soldiers, excused himself from his companions, and drew a questioning look from his blue-haired best friend. He smiled at the Orb officer, silently telling him that everything was just fine, as he walked confidently towards the Chairwoman.

Crowds parted with polite bows and greetings as he passed the courtiers, bowing to them differentially, as he proceeded in pace towards her. The first bars of Strauss' "The Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz" were starting to sound in the Grand Hall, as partners and couples begin to line to dance to the waltz. He reached the crowd of well-wishers surrounding the Chairwoman, and upon seeing him, they let the white paladin pass unhindered.

"Madam Chairwoman," he said, confidently clicking his boots as he bowed formally at her. "May I have this dance?" He reached out to her with an outstretched hand, his purple eyes meeting her gray.

The strained smile that played in her face grew in radiance from sincere joy, as she nod with her eyes coyly dropping the ground – a flirty response from her that he knew was only for him. "You may, Commander." She daintily took his proffered hand and let him lead her proudly to the dance floor. Eyes all over the Grand Hall watched them with interest, but both of them didn't care if they were the last man and woman in the world then.

He lead her through the waltz gracefully and precisely, using the precision and graced honed by his enhanced physique, as precise as he would have been piloting the Strike Freedom in battle, because he decided on himself that only perfection in this waltz was what she deserved from him.

He sought to be firm in the lead, to perfectly guide her through the steps in step with the harmony of the music. A firm but soft grip on her palm, a firm but soft hold on her waist, to turn her in the pirouettes, to walk her through the promenade rhythm. Perfection with the waltz was for her happiness, and he would not fail her.

The waltz played on, and they danced to the harmony like it was the dance of the universe. Indeed the universe felt like waltzing with them in harmony, in the spirit of peace. All throughout he held her, her eyes reassuring hers that everything will turn out fine, that he enjoyed her closeness in his heart, as he felt her heart jump in joy at their intimacy – something he would rarely show to anyone except her.

And soon the waltz ended, and the music stopped, much to her hidden disappointment. But her misgiving vanished as the hall erupted in a chorus of applause and cheer – the mesmerized crowd show of appreciation for her perfect waltz. She felt her cheeks blush in sudden embarrassment, but that faded to sincere joy as she saw him applaud her as well, slightly moving nearer to the audience, allowing her to bask in the glory of her night.

A night he helped make perfect.

He bowed to her again, as he held out his hand once more for her to take. He led her back to the courtiers, who showered her with praise for her graceful promenade in the waltz. She saw him step back away from the courtiers, melting into the crowd, taking his place in the background just as she knew he preferred.

He was always like that, happy to let her take all the glory, but staying just behind her to lend her all support. And just like the waltz, he knew when to step in, when to gently lead when to guide her from uncertainties and back to the correct path.

A blond haired girl in a silver strapless gown smiled as she stepped beside her. "I see that my brother just gave a dance that looked to be the waltz of the evening, Lacus." Cagalli said. "I wish Athrun would dance with me as well," the Orb leader commented, and Lacus felt a slight tinge of concern for her friend. But Cagalli looked at her with a playful glow in her eye. "Was my twin brother really a good dance partner?"

Lacus smiled with a growing blush. "Oh yes – Kira was perfect."

*********

_A/N:_

_A one-shot for a forum writing challenge with the theme "dance". Dedicated to Aikka, the Lacus Clyne of my life._


End file.
